


First Thing In The Morning

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho was woken early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing In The Morning

Of the many possibilities of ways to be woken up in the morning, Sho surely didn’t expect this one. He was startled awake to a tongue attempting to get pass his slightly parted lips to explore the inside of his mouth. Even when his brain hadn’t been able to catch up with what was happening, his body worked itself to grant the permission for that tongue to enter.

It was one of those days, he thought when his brain finally caught up, days when Nino woke up with overwhelming sexual tension inside himself and he had to release it as soon as possible, not minding the fact that Sho was still deep in his sleep. Not that Sho’s complaining, though, Nino always tastes sweet on his tongue every time of the day. Even when their morning breaths are getting in the way on a sexy time like this.

When Nino finally broke the kiss to get some air himself, Sho was finally able to open his eyes and look straight into the sleepy but lustful eyes of his lover. The hazel eyes glinted in a way that’s beyond beautiful or even sexy. Nino murmured a little ‘Ohayou’ but he was answered by Sho’s plumpy lips onto his again, kissing him eagerly.

Sho rolled his body to pin Nino on the bed, still kissing him lustfully. Not until Nino moaned to the kiss did he move his lips to start his journey on Nino’s body. He kissed Nino’s jaw, he nibbled Nino’s neck, and he bit Nino’s right nipple softly - it’s a good thing that both of them went to sleep without any tops on the previous night. He continued down south, leaving wet trail of saliva on Nino’s body, to lick on Nino’s navel. All the while, his hands worked to free Nino’s already hard shaft from his bright yellow boxer.

He was there, ready to take Nino in his mouth when Nino called his name. He looked up to find the cute little slut who woke him wantonly so early in the morning looked at him with his pleading eyes, signaling him to turn his body around.

“I want to suck you off too,” Nino said with that whimper-y voice of his.

Sho couldn’t say no to that, of course. How could he say no to a request that, just by hearing it, already made his cock twitch in response? So he turned his body around, positioning his member just in front of Nino - who took the liberty to take off his boxer and throw it somewhere on the floor.

Sho started licking Nino’s cock almost at the same time as Nino did his. He licked the shaft teasingly, purposefully avoiding the head, while Nino seemed to be too impatient to do the same - he already felt Nino’s mouth around his cock completely. Nino was really sucking him off like he said he wanted to earlier. He couldn’t hold himself back when he felt the tightness of Nino’s mouth around his cock, so he swallowed Nino’s cock whole too. He felt the tension building up in himself as he felt Nino sucked on his cock like he was sucking a lollipop; eagerly, strongly, and mercilessly. He moaned to Nino’s cock when he also felt Nino’s hands playing with his balls. That’s when he decided to use his hands too, just not only on Nino’s balls, but also on Nino’s butt cheeks, with his never-failed pattern of caress-pinch-squeeze. He really couldn’t remember anything else at the time he felt Nino’s moan around his cock.

The next thing Sho remembered, he’s swallowing the bitter and milky liquid that came into his mouth at the same time as he saw stars before his eyes. When he got his consciousness back, he rolled over and turned his body around to be face-to-face with Nino again. Circling his arm to Nino’s waist, Sho mumbled an ‘Ohayou’ before closing his eyes to get some more sleep to calm himself down from the heat. Nino did the same, curling himself closer to Sho for his own comfort.

It was still too early in the morning to start their day anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me actually write this, I think I just missed writing smut. Anyway, if I remember correctly someone asked me to write Sakumiya fluff, my brain came op with this instead. I'm really sorry. I'll still try my hands on that Sakumiya fluff, but no promises! :D


End file.
